First Kiss Stolen
by Nightzs
Summary: Zim's leaders told him that they wanted to get rid of him; so he ran away from his base to the Dib-humans home. What will happen in this miraculous night? ZADR One-shot


**Yeaaaah Story Time with Nightzs! Sorry it's been a while I haven't posted anything, but your wait has been ended! Let's go!**

Zim walked down the street with a scarf around his neck and his robot Gir on a leash. Zim recently got a call from his Tallests saying that he was used and only wanted him dead. Zim was now officially alone; or so he thought. The alien kept thinking about the Dib-human and how much hes always tried to expose him. Dib was one inch taller than Zim and he wanted to talk to him for some reason.

"Masta?" Zim turns his head. "Where are we going?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Somewhere special."

**Meanwhile at the Membrane's Residence...**

Dib was finished taking a showed with black jeans on and the white towel on his head. The steam was escaping the bathroom and he walked upstairs to place on a shirt. A lot has happened since Gaz moved to California to start a life with her new 'boyfriend'. So now he lives alone inside a big home; but not all the time. Sure Gaz visits from time to time, but Dib was 21 and he has the power to live alone by himself.

His father disappeared after a experiment accident and Dib only had Gaz as a family member. He was worried the hell out of his little sister hoping that she will be alright. Dib shook his head and placed on a black t-shirt and walked back down the stairs into the kitchen. He placed some water into a kettle to make himself some tea when the doorbell rang. Dib was alarmed by this and walked towards the front door of his house. As he does, he opens it to reveal a small green boy. He lifted his head and makes a small smile.

"Hello again, Dib-human." Dib was quite surprised to see his ex-enemy here at his front door. He made a snorted at Zim.

"I don't have time for this, space-boy." He turned to shut the door but Zim grabbed his arm to stop him. The human stopped closing the door and stared at the extraterrestrial. He could see the sadness in his eyes and his little robot of his had his head tilted sideways in confusion. Slowly, Dib opened the door and used his free hand to guide him in. Zim's eyes couldn't have been any wider but gladly walked in. The sound of squealing was in the room and the alien clutched his head. Dib ran towards into the kitchen to stop the heat and pour the water into a coffee mug. He then placed a tea packet in while Zim joined him.

With both of the species sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, Dib drank his tea and asked Zim calmly,

"So, what happened?" Zim's head poked up in alarm. "You obviously came here for a reason." Dib took another sip while the Zim fiddled with his words. He took a deep breath and looked dead straight into the honey eyes behind the glasses.

"My leaders actually betrayed me and send me hear to earth to get rid of me. They never knew what this planet was about and they told me a week ago. I felt dead and didn't know what to do. So I actually walked here to your house because my PAK told me to." This whole time Dib had actually listened once to the alien and nodded in an understandable manner.

"I understand you would be upset, Zim. But why me of all people?" Dib looked dead straight into those fake blue eyes and knowing those real eyes were shining. For some reason Dib felt uneasy as he kept staring into those lens. Zim finally broke the silence,

"You humans may suppose call it a fate." Dib's face couldn't be any more red! Zim though was confused and wondered if Dib was in any danger.

"Dib-human? You okay?" He just nods and took another sip.

"I understand once again. If you want, you can stay over and sleep in the empty room across from mines." Dib stood up from his seat and walked over to place the cup in the sink. He then ran the water which caused Zim to dash behind the fridge. Dib rolled his eyes and turned off the faucet. "So are you going to stay?" It was a odd question but it was pretty obvious.

It was late out and it was freezing cold. Would Zim rather stay in a warm house, but call it a prison? Or be out in the night freezing his butt off?

"Of course Zim will stay. I have no other reason to go back anyways.." Dib shrugged and led his prisoner towards his cell. He opened the black door to reveal a simple room. Black bed sheets and white pillows. A window with black curtains covering the exposing cold and a dresser with a mirror. Zim casually walked in as if it was his own home. He smiled liking the dark feel in the room and how dark it was.

"Stay in here and don't leave this room. If I find you sneaking around, I kicking you out in the freezing cold." Soon, Gir appeared out of nowhere and entered the room with his master. By this time, the alien has his lens off and Dib gasped in awe. Those red orbs was like a glow stick; it glowed in the dark room and it blinked. It turned his eyes towards his eyes and Dib blushed in the dark room. He hold up both of his hands in defense and walked out of the room.

"Goodnight." He said softly and closed the door. Dib turned on his heels into his room and went under his bed sheets. The moon was shining through the window and Dib passed out in slumber. Zim however was under his sheets but he was wide awake at how the human looked at him just moments ago. He sighed and closed his eyes and Gir joined him under hugging him; but he was eventually pushed away with one claw.

. . . . . .

It was 3:30 am when Zim opened his eyes wide. He glanced at Gir with his eyes dark and closed. The door in his room opened and Zim quickly shut his eyes and slept. Unaware of this, Dib walked into the room holding a blanket over his head covering his shoulders. He glanced down at the alien noticing he was blacked out (sleeping) like a light-bulb. He scooted over towards him and poked him on the shoulder.

"Zim?" He whispered. Zim grunted; trying to ignore the human. The poking continued and he finally opened his eyes and looked up at the Dib. He sighed and sat up with the sheets falling.

"Yes, what is it Dib-human?" He yawned and turned his head to see Gir disappeared again. He sighed and looked at the human. He was standing there looking deep into his eyes with some thought.

"C-can I sleep with you?" Zim actually jumped at the question and laugh softly.

"You must be joking right?" Dib just shook his head and the alien had a dark green blush on his face; even though he doesn't know what it means. He just nods and there was a relief sense in the Dib's eyes. Zim scooted over and laid on the right while Dib laid on the left. There backs were facing each other and there was a awkward moment approaching..

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" Zim asks. Even though Dib nodded, he repeated in words.

"Yeah I did.." He was feeling uneasy and continued. "It was actually a replay of how my whole world was crumbling down on me. My family leaving me, me being an outcast, and having my enemy in my house and asking to sleep with him." He chuckles and turns over to see Zim's face. His orbs glow and shows Dib's blush and his entire face. He saw him smirk and closes his eyes.

"I see then.. Well goodnight Dib-thing." There was a slight purr from the extraterrestrial and Dib smiled as well. But he didn't fall asleep. He extended his arms and hugged him around the waist. His eyes immediately shot open and he tried to push him away but he hold tighter. Their chests were touching and Zim could feel his heartbeat beating nice and gracefully. But his was at a quicken pace. Dib then did his smirk with his chin on the aliens shoulder.

"Zim, your heart is quite soothing." Zim's squeedly spooch turned and he gulped.

"Dib, are you feeling okay? Do you need to go to the lavatories or perhaps a glass of-..mpph!" His mouth was shut from Dib's palm (Sorry to disappoint you! XD). He saw the glass on his glasses show his own face and the dark green blush from his face.

"I command you to shush.." This made Zim pissed and he removed his hand from his mouth.

"No one commands the amazing ZIM what to d-ah!" Dib extended his tongue and licked Zim's neck. The gasps escaping from his breathing reached into Dib's ear which was mouthwatering to him (Creepy right? O-o). Dib continued his routine while Zim exchanged his pay with his hot breath breathing hard against Dib's ear. To be honest, Zim was scared about what the para-molestor was doing (took that from a story. Thought it was funny! XD).

"Dib, w-why are you d-doing this.." He hissed under his breathe. Dib stopped and looked into his enemies eyes. He smiled evilly.

"Because you look cute when your helpless.." Zim felt a tear of sweat go down his face and stared at the boys eyes.

"Let go of Zim this instance before you meet the world of pain of ZIM!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Dib smirked and ignored his pleads. He leaned in closer and quickly placed his lips onto his green ones. Zim's orbs glowed brighter and his eyes were larger. He tried pushing his shoulders but Dib grabbed his wrists, turning him over until he was on top of him and pinned the wrists on the mattress. Zim was whimpering; hoping the human would stop and leave him alone. He kicked his feet around when Dib deepened the kiss. Which seemed like a eternity, Dib removed from the warm embrace and stared down at his enemy. His eyes were wide opened and his mouth was breathing heavily.

"Don't ever do that again.." Zim dared.. Dib made another laugh and leaned down into another kiss but this time it was harsh; making the alien enjoy it more. The human pushed more on the aliens lips and soon after Zim pushed back. Noticing the reaction, Dib removed his grip from Zim's wrists and hold his head in place; pushing his tongue into his hot wet cavern. In response, Zim moaned in pleasure and wrestled the humans snake in battle. Lips parting, enjoying every second that never seemed to end until Zim grabbed the attackers wrists; flipping him over until he was on top of him and pinning them to the bed.

"How does it feel to be controlled now?" Zim smirked. "Zim commands you to shush." Dib smiled and see where this was going. Zim leaned down but he instead licked the boys neck. The soft moans escaping Dib's voice was pleasing into Zim's antennas and it twitches in satisfaction. He removed his grip from the Dib's wrists and shot his hands under his back. Dib repaid by petting the aliens stalk on his head which caused him to moan quite loudly.

"Dib..." The owner of that name, those three little letters was shocked to hear that. He smirked though and continued to penetrated the movement on the antenna. Zim however was no longer licking the humans neck but laying on his body breathing heavily.

"Dib...stop...please.." Dib continued; knowing he wants it more then ever until he felt wetness near his abdomen. He blushed red and stopped what he was doing. Zim was panting hard and groaned.

"That was a sexual reaction to Irkens.. I lost my first kiss and virginity to a human...how pathetic..."

Dib smirked and hugged the Irkens body and tightened it.

"I love you...Zim.."

**Awwwwwwww :D I hoped you enjoyed my first ZADR. Kinda short but I hope it's worth it!**


End file.
